Lazuli Avatar
Lazuli (VAF003) was born in the Avatar mob on May 15, 1994. Her other was Venus and her father was Mars, the dominant male. Lazuli's littermates were believed to be one sister and one brother, though there is some thought that Ziziphus might also be her littermate. Lazuli lived in the Avat until October 1995 when her mother died and the group dispersed, leaving her, Ziziphus, and two other sisters Morgause and Igraine. The four soon parted ways. Lazuli Lazuli and Ziziphus joined some wild males and formed a new group that was named after her called the Lazuli. Lazuli was younger than her sister, but she took dominance beside the male Belgarion, Ziziphus was pregnant and gave birth on October 31st the first ever litter born in the Lazuli. In November, Lazuli showed signs of being pregnant. Then in December 1995 she gave birth to two pups but was weak from giving birth. Ziziphus attacked her and overthrew her, thus taking dominance of the group. Lazuli remained in the group and helped babysit her sister's litters, but was evicted often. In March 1996 she was evicted but had enough of Ziziphus' bullying and she didn't rejoin the group. Elveera Lazuli left her mob and went into the neighboring Elveera's territory where she trailed the group and was slowly being accepted by the rival mob. Finally her patience was rewarded and Tenuvial allowed her to join the group that same month. Lazuli stayed in the group, helping with raising and teaching the pups, she did get pregnant twice but most likely aborted them. Then her life would change again soon. Harley In July of 1998, The Elveera were moving to a new burrow when Lazuli got seperated from them. She was unable to find the group again and vanished briefly. On January 25 1997 Lazuli turned up again and was seen by the burrow of the Harley mob. Dominance had just been decided by Orc and VHF001, the latter who was heavily pregnant. Lazuli joined the group but attacked the wild female, the remaining Isis female, Rabenballade joined the fight and it became a almost five hour fight before Lazuli won domianance over both females. In September of 1998 Lazuli gave birth to her first recorded litter of pups; Carbonado, Tanzanite, and Spessartine. In December she gave birth to Jewel, Coaldust, and Diamond. In January she gave birth to Pearl, Opalscent, and Meteor, all fathered by the dominant male Orc. In July 1999, Orc was distracted by chasing off a group of rovers. A wild rover managed to sneak into the group and mated with Lazuli before he was chased off by Orc and the other males. Despite seeming to come in time, Lazuli gave birth that August to Kimberly and Kel. Her eldest daugter, Spessartine gave birth to a single pup named Crystalline. In January 2001, Lazuli didn't emerge from the burrow, she had passed away due to old age and her oldest daughter Quartz took dominance of the group for four years. When Quartz was killed, her daughter Kimberly was dominant female for a week until her grandaughter Amethyst ousted her. Legacy Lazuli is a famous meerkat for many reasons. She was one of the Four Avatar sisters, a founder of a group, which was even named after her. She was allowed to join a large rival group and in the end she became a dominant female once more. Her children had made names for themselves as well. Carbonado was a big rover but also resilient and a good sentry and babysitter, he had disappeared but some claim that they saw him in a wild group. Her two oldest daughters, Tanzanite and Spessartine founded a group together, Tanzanite later would find two other mobs. Quartz is another well-known female because she took dominance when Lazuli died, she lead the group to victory many times, but her breeding status was low and the group shrank because she evicted and oftened kill the pups of the other females. The other famous offspring of Lazuli are her two daughters from her mating with Liam also have turned into fan favorites and most of them appeared in small spin off shows and books. Kimberly is a popular meerkat, she is a loyal and caring babysitter, despite the fact that she is half-sister to the rest of the group and is often bullied by some of her older half-sisters. She took dominance after Quartz dies on the road and succeeds in saving a litter of pups from a snake. In the end, her niece Amethyst ousts her and later evicts her and her sister. The sisters part ways, Kel rejoins the group but Kimberly is never allowed too, she is individually tracked. Shows Lazuli's Rise tells the story of how Lazuli rose from pup to leader. She was shown to be a curious young pup that liked following her mother Venus and her sisters, Morgause, Irgaine, and Ziziphus around. She became a fan favorite as she went through losing her mother and birth mob to help forming the Lazuli mob. She later inspired as she joined the Elveera and then took over the Harley and rose to power. The show is pretty much fact, though here and there are pieces that aren't true. The 'Lazuli' in the group were really played by a wild group named the Locusts, who are lead by a notched ear female named Ty Lee who played Ziziphus. The Lazuli rover, Figaro was really played by one of Ty Lee's sons, a rover named Liam who is the real father of Kimberly, Kel, Zira, and Zera. Liam would also return to mate with Quartz.